Cause Mikey's Happy
by Karategurl13
Summary: Mikey gets a new song on his T-pod, much to everyone's dismay.


Hey everybody! I just came up with this off the top of my head when I show a youtube video. Type in Cause Mikey's Happy into google and you'll see it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song below.

Description: Mikey gets a new song added to his T-pod, much to Raphael's dismay.

Raphael gave a deep breath as he lifted up the 150lb barbell. His arms were shaking against his will. Sweat dripped off his emerald skin and onto the floor. There was a small mark on his lip were he bit it in concentration.

_115…116….117….118. _ The red clad turtle was so close to beating his last set. This was currently the only way he could get his aggression out in a way that Sensei would approve of. His favorite punching bag was busted and it would take Donnie awhile to make a new one. That would have been fine with him if Mikey hadn't been pulling pranks on him all day. Raph swore that one day, the kid was gonna drive him to murder, alcohol, or both. At least the prankster was occupied with his T-pod for now. Apparently, it got a bunch of songs uploaded to it and he flipped his shell. In fact, the red clad turtle hadn't seen his brother for a while now. Oh well, more alone time for him.

_131…. 132….133…134_. He was almost there. Just a few more and….

"BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!" Raphael jumped at the sudden sound and dropped the barbell right on his upper plastron. The ninja gritted his teeth and rolled the weight off of him. He rubbed the now bruised area and sat up. Mikey was dancing (or trying to) around the room with his headphones in his ears, which would've been fine if he wasn't singing to the top of his lungs.

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,Because I'm HAPPY"

The youngest ninja jumped on top of Raphael, obvious to the expression on his face. He grabbed his brother's hands and started swaying them back and forth to the beat of the song. "CLAP ALONG IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPINESS IS TO YOU." Mikey poked his finger into Raph's face.

"BECAUSE I'M-" The young turtle was cut off when Raphael grabbed the arm that was in his face and twisted it behind his back. Michelangelo tasted the leather of the floor when his brother put his full weight on his back.

"Will you stop singing that stupid song already?"

"It's not stupid! It's number one on the charts!"

_Yeah, so was the one about the fox. _Raphael helped Mikey back up. He noticed his brother was smiling and muttering words under his breath. He could faintly make out the words.

_Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time_

_Here's why, Because I'm ha…_

"You say happy one more time and I swear I'm gonna penetrate you with something." There was a cautious terror in Mikey's baby blue eyes as he backed out of the room with his hands raised. Once he was sure Raph couldn't reach him, he turned and ran out the door. It wasn't even ten seconds later that the red clad turtle heard, "Yo Donnie, what's another word for happy?"

_Ugh, why me?_

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

The second eldest turtle sat down in front of the tv and groaned. What was so great about a song that said the same lyrics over and over again? It was annoying the shell outta him, but hey I guess Mikey's attracted to anything that does that. The red clad turtle heard a groan and looked to the doorway. Leo was rubbing his temples as he flopped down on the couch. Raph was a little taken back. It took a lot to get to Leo.

"Rough day?"

The blue eyed turtle gave a small smile and nodded. "You could say that." Leo started humming a few notes of an all too familiar song. He stopped and smacked himself in the head as if there was water in his ear slit. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Let me guess. You ran into Mikey."

Leo nodded slowly. "He was playing that song on repeat while I was trying to meditate. Now it's stuck in my head, plus his "singing" didn't help either."

"Oh sewer apples! He got you guys too?" The gap toothed scientist walked from his lab with a hand on his temple.

"Yep."

"Sadly."

"Whoo! Now I'm not the only one who has to deal with this!"

Leo's eyes turned dangerously thin as he glared at his brother. "Yeah, love you too Don." Donnie moved away from the leader and stood next to Raph for protection.

"I mean, the song wasn't bad at first. It was actually pretty good, but Mikey kept playing it over and over again. I mean a person can only hear 'because I'm happy' so many times before they get sick of it."

The red clad turtle saw his older brother snapping his fingers and humming again. This time he'd didn't even say anything; he just slapped Leo upside the head. Ocean blue eyes snapped open in surprise, but relaxed. "Thanks Raph."

"We need to do something about this because I swear if I hear that song one more time, I'm gonna murder him," the second eldest turtle said.

"Need help?" Leo asked.

"Perhaps I can help my sons." Splinter entered the room with his cane clicking against the floor. The three boys bowed their heads and faced their master/father.

"You're gonna give us permission to send Mikey to another dimension?" Donnie asked, hopefully.

"No."

"You're gonna let me use him as a punching bag."

"No."

"You're gonna let us sew Mikey's mouth shut."

Their sensei stopped in front of them and stroked the long hair that extended from his chin. "Tempting…., but no."

His sons sighed in disappointment and hung their heads low.

"However, I believe this ease your troubled minds." Master Splinter held out Mikey's T-pod. Donnie's eyes widened and he snatched it from his father's hands.

"H-how did you get this away from him?"

Splinter was half way to the door when he answered him. "My sons, I am called a ninja master for a reason. Now Donatello, please delete that horrid song so that I may meditate in peace." Before the scientist or any of his sons could answer, their father was already gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael savored his slice of pizza as only the sounds of their arcade game filled his ears. Not only was Mikey not singing that song anymore, but he was nowhere to be found. Leo said he still sensed his aura in the lair so they had nothing to worry about.

The red clad turtle turned around and laughed as Leo listened to the Space Heroes theme song over and over again. The leader had been trying for the past three hours to get Mikey's favorite song out of his head and the ways he tried were pretty hilarious.

"Hey guys!" Mikey yelled. He was louder than usual because he had headphones in his ears. All three brothers gave a sigh of relief when they saw him. It was the first time he hadn't been singing all day.

"Yo Mikey. How come you aren't singing?" Donnie asked, getting a glare from Leo.

"I couldn't find it on my T-pod anymore. I guess it wasn't number one anymore." _If you only knew._ The youngest turtle pouted and played with his pizza. Raph put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mike. You'll find something new to obsess over in no time." Just as the words left his mouth, the T-pod gave off an update ring. The orange clad turtle clicked the screen and then immediately started dancing in his chair.

"Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'Bout that bass, no treble, I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble"

The three elder brothers groaned and smacked their heads on whatever hard surface was nearby. Why did the universe hate them?

**And as I'm writing this, Happy just won song of the year. :/**


End file.
